Saints and Sinners
by Just A Drop In The Ocean
Summary: In the Ministry of Magic lies the biggest secret of Wizarding Britain - an ancient goblet with the ability to find soulmates and bind them to each other with a contract so powerful that refusal would cost your magic or your very life. So what happens when the goblet matches the most unbelievable pair - Ivy Potter and Tom Riddle? Hell breaks loose, of course! Fem!Harry / Tom Riddle
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** All you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

 **Summary:** Deep in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic is hidden the biggest enigma of the wizarding. No, it is not some weapon, or a spell or even a secret doorway to other words. It's a simple golden goblet with the power to find soul-mates. And every single morning it produces a list of names, creating a tight contract between the soul-mates and itself. A contract so powerful that breaking it will cost your magic or ever your life.  
So what happens when the day after her seventeen birthday Ivy Potter's name is called out, matched to the one and only Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin? Hell breaks loose, of course.

 **Rating:** M  
 **Main pairing:** Fem!Harry/ Tom Riddle  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of abuse, violence, sexual situations

 **Saints and Sinners  
Prologue**

Deep in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic, veiled behind the thick doors and treacherous corridors of the Department of Mysteries, lies the biggest enigma of the wizarding world. No, it is not some weapon, or a spell, nor even a doorway to other worlds as some fantasy lovers would have wished. It's not even big, truth to be told. No, it is in fact a perfectly harmless looking chalice of pure gold, engraved with rubies and sapphires which painted intricate runes and symbols over its shiny surface. Nothing _that_ special at first glance, of course, if you don't count the flames dancing inside it, but for the world of magic, there was indeed nothing surprising about a goblet full of fire.

But special it was.

It was infused with magic so ancient and alien, that its origins were yet unknown, despite the hundreds of Unspeakables who had tried and failed to reveal its secrets through the centuries. You see, this innocent looking goblet had the power to find soul-mates. And every day at six o'clock on the dot it would spew out a list of names of wizards and witches over the age of seventeen and their respective halves.

There are many theories about how the goblet came to be and what criteria it used to match people, some of who have never met before with such surety. Some speculated that it was a gift from Hecate to her favorites, to make sure that the strongest possible magical children were born. Others said that it was the product of a genius ancient wizard who was desperate to find his soul mate.

Still, much is unknown and most of it will probably remain that way for centuries to come.

But one thing was clear – if your name came out of the goblet, you better follow its instructions.

Of course, through the centuries, there were those who opposed the will of the goblet and rebelled against the match. And therein hides the terrifying truth of the Soul-Matcher, as it was nicknamed by the population – those who refused its will lost their magic. Some of them died instantly afterwards, their bodies unable to cope without magical core. The few who survived were left trying to blend in the Muggle world, though more often than not they were unsuccessful and eventually they too met their demise.

So every single morning at ten o'clock every single unmarried magical in Britain gathered around the radio, waiting for the new list the Goblet had delivered, hoping and fearing they would hear their name. It didn't matter if you were man or woman, strong or weak – if you could still produce children, chances were your name could be called next.

* * *

 **AN: I really, really should be working on my Percy Jackson fanfictions instead of posting this but honestly that damn plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone for months! So here is it – the Fem!Harry/ Tom Riddle story I've just been aching to write.**

 **This is just the prologue and I hope you like it. I'll probably post the first chapter after two-three days.**

 **Please drop a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Announcement

**Disclaimer:** All you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

 **Summary:** In the bowels of the Ministry of Magic is hidden the biggest enigma of the wizarding. No, it is not some weapon, or a spell or even a secret doorway to other words. It's a simple golden goblet with the power to find soul-mates. And every single morning it produces a list of names, creating a tight contract between the soul-mates and itself. A contract so powerful that breaking it will cost your magic or ever your life.  
So what happens when the day after her seventeen birthday, Ivy Potter's name is called out, matched to the one and only Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin? Hell breaks loose, of course.

 **Rating:** M  
 **Main pairing:** Fem!Harry/ Tom Riddle  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of abuse, violence, sexual situations

 **Saints and Sinners  
Chapter One  
Announcement**

"Children!" Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice called from inside the house. "It's almost ten! Get in here!"

Ginny, Ivy, Ron and the twins, who had been amusing themselves with a friendly game of Quidditch in the field in front of the Burrow, groaned in unison but landed anyway, knowing it was not wise to antagonize Mrs. Weasley further.

Hermione, who had been reading on the grass nearby quickly shut her thick book and joined them on the trek back, worming herself between the only other two girls in the group while murmuring under her breath. "This Soul-Matcher thing is absolutely barbaric!" She hissed to her friends, indignation sparkling in her eyes. "How can inanimate object decide your whole future? Preposterous, I'm telling you!"

"Don't let mom hear you," Ginny cautioned, rolling her eyes. "She still gets starry –eyed when she speaks of the time her and dad's names were called."

"Your mom thinks Celestina Warbeck is the best thing that's happened to music in the last century." Ivy pointed out with a smirk, knowing the other two witches shared her passionate dislike for the crooning, overly-sweet Singing Sorceress.

Truth is, Ivy was conflicted about the so called Soul-Matcher. At one hand there was something terribly romantic and convenient in having your soul-mate pointed out, without having to live through the hustle of dating and searching. Of course, witches and wizards still dated but it was more of an experiment and curiosity than a quest for finding love.

But she was not naïve enough, to think that whatever being controlled the goblet had purely noble intentions. In fact the whole deal was nothing more than an arranged marriage between people who were sure to produce healthy, powerful wizarding children. The good thing was, she supposed, that the magic of the Goblet, the contract formed between two people when their names were called absolutely forbid any kind of violence against one's partner. That combined, had insured the prosperity of the population of Magical Britain and the decreased number of squibs born the last few centuries.

She hated the thought of having her fate placed in the imagined hands of the Soul-Matcher. After spending all her childhood leashed by her relatives and the years after that under the subtle manipulations of one Albus Dumbledore, having the control over her life yet again torn away from her grasp terrified her.

Flicking her wand over her body so she didn't bring mud into the house, Ivy carefully placed her beloved Firebolt, a gift from her late godfather, against the wall of the hall and made her way towards the kitchen where the rest of the Weasley family was gathered along with Bill's soul-mate – Fleur Delacour.

Taking a seat at the table, Ivy absently fiddled with the sleeve of her sweatshirt while waiting for the program to begin. She knew the chance of her name being spoken was low, considering she had turned seventeen just yesterday, but still unease settled in the pit of her stomach. Their world was ravaged by war she herself was in the center of; the last thing she needed was to draw someone innocent in the mess her life was. Especially not knowing how long she would survive.

A low static hum reached her ears as the ancient radio sparkled to life, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Good morning, Magical Britain!" The surprisingly chirpy voice of the Unspeakable tasked with announcing the revealed names broke the utter silence of the room. "Let us see who are the lucky couples chosen from the Soul Matcher today!" The spoke-person continued talking but Ivy tuned out the vaguely familiar names sprouted out. She was busy mulling over the Order's next actions, considering that Dumbledore had given her the complete control after his death, when suddenly she felt her upper arm snatched in a bruising grip. Forcing herself to focus on the present, she looked up into Hermione's wide eyes just as the radio announced the last couple of the day. "And it seems that the chosen one, Ivy Dorea Potter herself is about to meet her match in Tom Marvolo Riddle." It took a moment for the words to register, but when they finally did, Ivy felt all the blood drain from her face. Her breathing quickened as she looked around, meeting the terrified and disbelieving eyes of those who knew exactly whom the name Tom Riddle belonged to.

And yet all she could think about was the continuous chant of _Nonononono_ circling through her head. She saw lips moving, concerned gazes flashing in her direction, but she could not hear them above the thunderous beat of her heart. Her vision blurred and she felt the ground title beneath her feet as it rushed up to meet her falling body.

And then there was darkness.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Slytherin and Lord Voldemort, absently skimmed through the folder in his hands, the turn of pages the only sound of in the room. Through the thin walls, he could hear his Inner Circle gather in the sitting room, readying themselves for the new batch of couples the Soul-Matcher produced this morning. He wondered at their interest, considering that most of them were already married, but they did have children to think of, he supposed. He himself had been enthralled by the Goblet as a youth, if not for its purpose, then for the sheer magic it must contain. He had studied all texts he could find on the topic but they were few and vague at best, so he soon abandoned his research for more fruitful endeavors.

Sudden hush fell over his Death Eaters and he listened absently as the annoying voice of the spoke-person rattled name after name of some unknown witches and wizards, too insignificant to sparkle his interest. It was then, when he had given up learning something useful from this morning's program, when the unthinkable happened.

"And it seems that the chosen one, Ivy Jamie Potter herself is about to meet her match in Tom Marvolo Riddle."

The folder slipped from his grasp as he tore across the room and almost pulled the door out its hinges when he threw it opened. On the other side he was met with the shocked eyes of his followers, who unconsciously flinched back when met with his explosive anger. "What. Did. It. Just. Say?" He ground out angrily, eyes flashing red. Nagini, awoken by his abrupt departure, slid out of the study after him, hissing her displeasure to the world.

"M-my Lord," Lucius started haltingly, almost flinching when his master's eyes focused on him. He might be one of the few who dared call themselves friends to the Dark Lord, but still when those enraged ruby pools moved in his direction, he felt fear shoot through his being. "I-it seems that you soul-mate is-" He swallowed heavily. "-P-potter."

"I heard that, Lucius!" Tom snapped, running a hand through his short mahogany locks which had returned with the rest of the human attributes he had lost after his rebirth, thanks to Snape and his potions genius. "The question is how Potter, Dumbledore's Golden Girl, could possibly be my equal?"

"With all due respect, my Lord," Severus spoke up from the place he was standing, on Lucius' left. "As much as it pains me to admit it, the Potter girl is powerful and resourceful when she wants to be."

"She is also Lady Potter by blood and Lady Black through Blood adoption, if the rumors are correct." Narcissa added quietly. "Despite being a half-blood, her connections and political standing, could be exactly what we need in the Wizengamot to push your propositions forward."

Anger depleting, Tom almost collapsed on the couch, running a hand across his face in a rare display of vulnerability. Nagini, sensing her master's distress climbed the back of the couch, wrapping herself around his shoulders in a gesture of comfort.

"So, I have to marry the girl then." The Dark Lord sighed. "Any chance of keeping the marriage in name only?" He asked looking towards Lucius who had sat next to his wife on the opposite couch.

Lord Malfoy smirked at his friend, much more relaxed now the storm had passed. "No. The contract of the Goblet acknowledges the marriage as completed only after it's consummated." His only answer was a groan and a curse. "Come now, Marvolo, even you have to admit that the newest Lady Potter is pleasant to the eye. Maybe a bit too casual and tomboyish but she is pretty underneath all that muggle clothing."

"You should probably write to her and arrange a meeting." Narcissa spoke up, causing all the men to shoot her somewhat incredulous looks at which she huffed delicately. "She is after all only a seventeen years old girl who just learned she is to marry the man who's been trying to kill her for years. She will need some reassurance. Plus," The woman smirked. "How can you organize a wedding without the bride's input?"

* * *

 **Chapter one is here as promised! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites! I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 2: Aftermath

**AN:** Hi guys! Sorry for the delay in updating but I was on a short vacation and had no connection to the Internet, so posting a new chapter was impossible. I'm back now though, so I'll try to keep somewhat regular updating schedule.

Thank you all for the follows, alerts and, of course, the wonderful reviews! I'll address some of them here, because I think the answers will interest all of you.

 **Aka-chansama** – Her middle name is Dorea. I kind of changed it from Jamie after writing the chapter, so I must have forgotten to fix it everywhere. I'll fix it after I post this chapter.  
The thing in this world is that the Goblet has been created centuries ago. That means that witches and wizards are aware of what will happen after they reach seventeen. Of course they could date thorough their youth but it's more for fun and experimentation, because both sides are aware of the chance they would be separated by the Goblet and are very careful not to fall in love. Though if a child is created the Magic will honor that bond and will match the other person to another, the next best choice so to say.

 **Disclaimer:** All you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

 **Summary:** In the bowels of the Ministry of Magic is hidden the biggest enigma of the wizarding. No, it is not some weapon, or a spell or even a secret doorway to other words. It's a simple golden goblet with the power to find soul-mates. And every single morning it produces a list of names, creating a tight contract between the soul-mates and itself. A contract so powerful that breaking it will cost your magic or ever your life.  
So what happens when the day after her seventeen birthday, Ivy Potter's name is called out, matched to the one and only Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin? Hell breaks loose, of course.

 **Rating:** M  
 **Main pairing:** Fem!Harry/ Tom Riddle  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of abuse, violence, sexual situations

 **Saints and Sinners  
Chapter 2  
Aftermath**

Ivy groaned quietly as she shifted, the bed covers rustling at the movement. She let herself enjoy the warmth for a moment, letting herself sink back into the mattress while trying to remember how she had reached her bed. She remembered the Quidditch game, the pleasant ache in her muscles reminding her of it. Then, as always, they had gathered around the radio for the announcement- Oh Merlin and Morgana, the announcement!

Shooting up into a sitting position of the bed and feeling faint once more, the raven-headed witch forced herself to take deep breaths to calm her escalating heartbeat. Once she was sure she would not pass out the moment she stood, Ivy grabbed her wand from the side table and made her way down the stairs where the others were sure to be worried about her.

And indeed, she had not yet reached the last step when raised voices from the kitchen assaulted her ears, among them some who had not been present earlier.

"She cannot agree to this!" A rough voice which she recognized as Mad-Eye Moody exclaimed, muffling all other for a moment, almost making her sigh in exasperation. She and the veteran Auror had a strange, somewhat strained relationship, especially since Dumbledore had left the leadership of the Order in her hands. While there was mutual respect between them, she was also aware that Moody as well as some other members thought her age made her unsuitable to lead. But despite his lack of trust in some of her choices, Moody had risked his life for her when they had been ambushed by Death-Eaters while transporting her to the Burrow. Thankfully Voldemort had not been with them and the Order had escaped mostly unscathed, with the exception of George Weasley who had lost his ear in the skirmish, but was otherwise alright.

"Don't be daft, Alastor!" It was Remus who answered, her honorary godfather, sounding even more tired and weary than usual. At least him she could always trust to defend her and choose her side. "She will die if she doesn't-"

"Then better die than marry that monster-"

"Alastor!" The others exclaimed in horror at the auror's suggestion.

Inspecting the room from her place in the doorway, Ivy concluded that an emergency Order meeting must have been called in light of the announcement, judging by the fact that most of the prominent members were present. Stifling her rising indignation at the fact that they had gathered to talk about her life behind her back, even though she was technically their leader, Ivy cleared her throat.

Immediately all eyes snapped in her direction. "I believe that decision is out of your hands, Alastor." She said, fixing the retired Auror with a pointed glare, which broadcasted her displeasure. She might be only seventeen but damn them, she deserved more respect than that.

"Oh, Ivy we were so worried!" Mrs Weasley, snapping out of the shock of Ivy's sudden appearance, wrapped the girl in a smothering hug, fretting about how pale she looked. Firmly, but not unkindly, Ivy brushed away her advances, instead making her way for the empty chair at the head of the table. Gathering her steely focus, which had allowed her to stay clear headed in many dangerous situations, she addressed the room calmly.

"Now tell me, what could be done for the situation?"

The members of the Order of Phoenix shifted uncomfortably, sharing looks. In the end it was Tonks who decided to speak, though with uncharacteristic timidity. "Actually Ivy, there is nothing we could do. You can either accept the match and marry him or lose your magic and possibly die."

She must have made a face at the brutal finality of the statement, because it was Remus who picked up the explanation after shooting an admonishing look in his wife's direction. "The moment the Goblet chooses two people it creates a sort of a magical contract between the soul-mates and itself, similar to the one you had during the Triwizard Tournament." Remus started in what Ivy had dubbed 'his teacher voice'. It gave her some semblance of calm that the concern evident in the eyes of the company was not present in Lupin's manner of speech. "The contract is pretty simple in its entirety: the couple must marry within a month of the announcement and therefore agree to the match; or refuse and lose their magic. Of course, depending if one or both sides refuse, it is possible for only one of the partners to lose their magic."

Absently Ivy nodded. While there were no classes at Hogwards which touched upon the topic of Soul-Magic (beside brief mentions) because it was one of the hardest and most dangerous branches of Magic, the House Heads had made sure their students were all aware of the Goblet and what it meant to hear your name.

"So if I, hypothetically, refuse the bond Tom's magic would remain intact?" Ivy asked, just to make sure. "And what does it really mean to lose your magic?"

"It means having your magical core literally ripped out." Tonks supplied, the look on her face showing how terrifying she found the whole prospect. "But the core is only part of it. Magic circulates the body through special channels, similar to the way blood circulates through the blood vessels. The stronger magic one has the bigger their core is and more the channels. That's the reason stronger witches and wizards could not survive the lost of their magic. It is simply such big part of their body that it just cannot handle the shock."

"I-" Ivy swallowed heavily, feeling tears burn behind her eyes. It was hopeless, the whole thing. "I need some time to think." Refusing to meet anyone's eyes, she pushed back from the table, her chair scratching against the ground loudly. "You are dismissed." Was all she could say before bolting out of the room to keep the last of her dignity. Once she was behind the safety of a closed door she would allow herself to break down, to cry and to curse the Fates who hated her.

And once her tears were spent and her voice hoarse from muffled sobs, she would have to make her choice.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I guess I should warn you that I won't be trying to make all the chapters the same length. There will be short ones and very long ones but I won't force myself to keep writing when the chapter had ended naturally for me.**

 **I will be going back to fix the mistake with Ivy's name to Ivy Dorea Potter everywhere after I post this.**

 **Also I'll try to update the day after tomorrow, so you won't have to wait long for a new (hopefully longer) chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this and I can't wait to hear your opinion!**


	4. Chapter 3: Choices

**Disclaimer:** All you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

 **Summary:** In the bowels of the Ministry of Magic is hidden the biggest enigma of the wizarding. No, it is not some weapon, or a spell or even a secret doorway to other words. It's a simple golden goblet with the power to find soul-mates. And every single morning it produces a list of names, creating a tight contract between the soul-mates and itself. A contract so powerful that breaking it will cost your magic or ever your life.  
So what happens when the day after her seventeen birthday, Ivy Potter's name is called out, matched to the one and only Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin? Hell breaks loose, of course.

 **Rating:** M  
 **Main pairing:** Fem!Harry/ Tom Riddle  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of abuse, violence, sexual situations

 **Saints and Sinners  
Chapter 3  
Choices**

Ivy greeted the morning awake, leaning against the cold glass of the window, letting it cool down her feverish skin. No one had bothered her, either realizing how desperately she needed the time alone or too terrified to test her already straining temper.

And indeed, she did spend the time thinking, mulling over the choice she was face with no matter how glum it was. Because in the end her decision had been glaringly obvious.

Ivy Potter was not afraid to die. She never had been. Perhaps it was her upbringing and the sense of her own unworthiness it had nursed in her, or maybe her so aptly named hero-complex, but death had never seemed as such a frightening concept. Over and over she had proved her willingness to sacrifice her own life for those she loved.

And still, it was the other possibility which frightened her most. A life without her magic seemed like a bleak, dark prospect, a hundred times worse than death could ever be. Even now, as she sat brooding against the window she could feel it coursing beneath her skin, ready to leap in action at the faintest hint of danger.

Magic meant… Everything. It had been the one thing which kept her alive under the Dursley's less than tender care, healing her when she needed it or simply bringing comfort when she was all alone in the dark behind the locked door of her cupboard. It had been the reason for meeting her friends and escaping the clutches of her relatives so she could find a true home in Hogwards.

And what would happen to the Order if she died? To her friends and family? Dumbledore was gone. Who would protect them if she died? True, they'd probably choose another leader, one perhaps with more experience and knowledge than her. But Ivy was not a fool. She knew that with the Headmaster's death, she was the only obstacle which stood between Voldemort and all those she held dear. Despite everything, she knew that the Dark Lord feared her, if only a little. She had survived him too many times, defeated him too many times, to not make herself a threat.

She could not, would not, leave those she loved at his mercy. And if the price of protecting them was binding herself to that monster, she would pay it, as she had paid so many times before.

That did not make the idea of marrying him much easier to bear though. The very thought of allowing that creature into her life, into her bed, made her want retch. It had nothing to do with his looks, though they were disgusting enough. But the knowledge of what he had done, the awareness that the hands who would touch her were the same ones who had murdered her parents was more that she could bear at the moment.

Blood red, merciless eyes flashed behind her closed eyelids, the promise of murder writhing within their depths.

Ivy swallowed thickly. She would not cry! She had faced horrors which made adult wizards cower in fear. She had bled and she had killed. She was a leader, a weapon, forged in blood and fire to stand between the wizarding world and darkness.

Albus Dumbledore had made sure of it.

With his subtle manipulations and those damned twinkling, knowing blue eyes, he had made sure she would be the perfect martyr they needed. And the worst thing was that she had let him. The little eleven years old orphaned old girl who had spent her whole life belittled and oppressed had latched herself at the opportunity to do something, to prove the world and her relatives that she was not worthless. So she had let him guide her, mold her into the perfect little soldier of the light, despite knowing that it was far from the genuine affection she so ardently wished for.

It had taken her years to finally open her eyes but by then it had been too late. She had been already too deep, hunted viciously by one side, while the other hailed her as a hero. And she no longer had a way out.

Realizing that she was gripping the window still with enough strength to leave a mark on the worn wood, Ivy forced her fingers to relax, flexing them slightly to get rid of the dull pain rooted there. Sounds of clattering dishes and pans reached her ears and she sighed, knowing that her solitude was at its end.

Throwing a last glance towards the lightening world outside, the witch stood up and made her way to the shower to erase the last remnants of last night.

* * *

They were walking on eggshells around her and it made her eyes flash with anger and her blood boil. They'd mentioned nothing of the night before, filling the silence with nonsensical chatter, but she could see it in the way they avoided her eyes.

She was vaguely reminded of her second year at Hogwards when everyone had been convinced she was Slytherin's heir. The prickling of eyes on the back of her neck, the whispering conversation which halted as soon as she stepped into the room, it all so, so painfully familiar. But these were not a bunch of fearful adolescent fools, these were the people who were supposed to be her family.

It made her wonder what they would do when she married Tom. Would they look at her with fear? Would they speak about her when she was out of the room only to stop as soon as she entered?

Anger and something akin to betrayal bubbled in her chest, her fingers fisting into the dry, sun-burnt grass beneath her.

Unable to stand the tense atmosphere and pitying looks inside, she had escaped out here, knowing no one would follow her. The sun beat against her skin and sweat poured down her forehead but she could not make herself to return to the coolness in the house. Not when her temper was so high, when the tight leash she kept on her magic was straining, closer to breaking than it had been in years. She could still recall clearly the destruction of Dumbledore's office, her hair whipping against her cheeks as the storm of pure, angry, unrestrained magic, violate and dangerous, stole the very air of the room. Had Dumbledore been a weaker wizard, she could have killed him that day.

The Headmasted had sat her down in front of her desk after the storm had passed and explained in no uncertain terms what the price of possessing such powerful magic was. He had thought her how to temper it, how to control her emotions so she never again lost control in such a way.

The sound of wings beating against the wind drew Ivy out of her progressively darkening thoughts, making her look up, fully expecting to see Hedwig returning from her most recent hunt. But instead of her beautiful, white snowy owl, the approaching bird was dark in color – a stark contrast against the cloudless sky.

"Hello," Ivy greeted as the majestic-looking barn owl landed on her bend knee, sharp talons surprisingly gentle against her bare skin. "Do you have a letter for me?" Obediently, the owl raised her leg so Ivy could carefully untie the pristine white envelope. "I'm sorry I don't have any owl treats for you." She apologized when the bird remained where it was, watching her carefully with wide dark eyes.

Slightly disturbed by the bird but far more curious about the letter, Ivy focused her attention on the envelope, where in the most elegant handwriting she had ever seen was written her name. Curious but wary, she waved her wand over it, sighing in relief when she found no curses. Not that a cursed letter could pass through the brand new wards surrounding the Burrow, but the need to make sure had been continuously drilled into her since the accidents with fan-mail during her fourth year in Hogwards.

Once convinced that it was safe to do so, the witch tore into the envelope, unfolding the short note it contained with curiosity.

 _Lady Potter,_

It read in the same ridiculously beatific script from the envelope.

 _In light of recent revelations, I believe a meeting should be in order to discuss our plans of the future. If it is convenient to you, me and two my associates will be in the Leaky Cauldron at 12 o'clock on Tuesday. You have my word that you and any friends you decide to bring shall not be harmed during the meeting._

 _If this plan clashes with previous engagement or is in any way disagreeable to you, please respond with a more convenient time._

 _My owl shall await your response._

 _T.M. Riddle, Lord Slytherin_

Taking a deep breath to calm the frantic beat of her heart, Ivy skimmed the letter a few more times, pondering what her response should be. The formal style, surprisingly, did ease her nerves a little, letting her think of it more like a business meeting rather than planning a wedding. Deep inside she was relieved that he had been the one to reach out first, because honestly, she couldn't imagine writing a freaking letter to the Dark Lord.

Transfigurating some sticks and leaves into a pen and paper (because she absolutely refused to go ask her friends, who would flip out at the mere mention she was writing to Voldemort) she scribbled a short, affirmative response, trying to keep it in the same formal style his letter had been. Smirking a little, she signed it with -

 _I.D. Potter  
Lady of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter  
Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black_

Sending the owl back to her master, Ivy allowed herself to relax back on the grass, her mind full of confusion. She wondered who she should bring to the meeting. Her first though were, as always, Ron and Hermione, though she quickly brushed the idea of taking Ronald. He was way too brash and hot-headed to be able handle the meeting with the needed diplomacy. Knowing him, he would curse Voldemort as soon as they see him.

No, Ivy needed someone whom she could trust to stay calm and keep their head no matter what happened. That, unfortunately, dismissed at least half of the Order and most of the Weasleys. Her mind flashed to Remus and she frowned, considering the possibility. Remus was not a conflictive person and she knew she could trust him to watch her back.

Yes, Remus and Hermione sounded like the best choices – both smart, knowledgeable and able to keep a clear head under pressure. Now she just had to convince them to accompany her. And stop Ron from blowing the roof off when he found out about the meeting.

Feeling much older than her seventeen years, the Girl Who Lived pushed herself off the ground and made her way towards the house, mentally readying herself for the battle that was sure to follow.

 **And that's chapter number Three, lovely readers of mine. I hope you'll like it and if you do, don't forget to drop a review and let me know.**

 **Much Love,  
Just A Drop In The Ocean**


End file.
